Dark Horse
by Hoshina
Summary: Yamashirou again ^-^ First in a series of songfics. Um... Yamato and Koushirou talk about be alone and outcasts and stuff ^_^ George Bush bashing for Sandiya ^_^;;;


A Yamashirou songfic!! GWEE~! I was listening to my playlist, looking for a song  
that really describes my favourite couples... and then I though I could do a bunch  
of these songs that fit. So, it's a first in a series of... *counts on fingers* I'll tell  
you at the end.  
  
I wish to own digimon. Alas, I do not.  
  
***  
  
Dark Horse  
By Marie with her sexy Angewomon pictures! *luvs angewomon*  
  
Koushirou typed away at his laptop, not carring what has happening in the dark  
surroundings. All he needed was a computer and a connection to live, right?  
Yamato was over in the corner, talking to Takeru about why Jou and Mimi were  
holdiung hands all day, and why they're sleeping *awfully* close to eachother  
now. "G'nite Takeru, sweet dreams..." he said softly. Yamato got up and walked  
over to Koshirou. "What's up, hacking into www.georgewbush.com again?"  
Koushirou shook his head. "What was last week, now I'm after NeoPets," he told  
the blonde, actually sepparating his eyes from the screen for a brief second.  
  
***  
  
Indian summer   
Abilene   
You were new in town   
I was nineteen   
And sparks flew   
They called us crazy   
Behind our backs   
"Romantic fools"   
We just let them laugh   
Because we knew  
  
***  
  
Yamato laughed. "You think you could hack into--"  
"I can hack into anything, Yamato-kun..." he typed away into the laptop. Yamato  
yawned. "D'you remember when we found our crests together?" he asked  
leaning against the rocky cave (oh yeah, they're in a cave ^_^;;;) wall. "Of course  
I do... it was the first time I've heard you get... ah... whats the word..."  
"Emotional?"  
"Yes, that's it. Thanks. Anyway, it was rather inspiring. I wrote a poem."  
"Oh. Consisting on zeros and ones by any chance?"  
"No, actually, it had words. Very small words."  
"Like.... 'love' by any chance?"  
"I don't recall... maybe... why do you ask?"  
"Mmm... I don't know. Just wanted to know..." he said yawning. "I didn't think  
Koushirou the brainiac was *capable* of saying love to anyone besides  
Motimon..."  
"Heh, you think that?" Yamato nodded, closing his eyes and smirking.  
  
***  
It may be a long shot   
We may be lonely down the line   
But love knows no reason   
And I won't let them make up my mind  
  
***  
  
"Why are you being so inquisitive?" Koushriou asked him, not taking his red  
eyes of the pineapple laptop.   
"Is it a crime to know these things?" he asked, sounding hurt.  
"In 72 countries, yes...."  
"We're not in a country."  
"True."  
"Is there even 72 countries?"  
"Maybe." Yamato closed the laptop on Koushirou's lap with his boot.   
"Stop being like that!" Yamato said loudly, but not loud enough for the rest to  
hear. "Can't we have a normal conversation!?" Koushirou looked quite shocked.  
He sighed and moved the laptop to the side. "Alright, Yamato, what exactly is it  
you wish to take about." Yamato smirked, quite proud of himself.  
"Why don't you have any people to talk to this late at night besides your internet  
buddies?"  
"Because no one ever approaches the... the geek," he told him, looking slightly  
upset.   
"Maybe that's not what you should do..." Yamato replied in an understanding  
tone. "I want to be alone most of the time. And when I don't, I'm the one who  
steps up and greets them. We all think you *want* to be alone"  
"Wow... no one's ever put it like that before..."  
  
***  
  
My money's riding on this dark horse, baby   
My heart is sayin' it's the lucky one   
And it's true color's gonna shine through someday   
If we let this   
Let this dark horse run   
  
***  
  
"You know what's weird, Yamato..." Koushirou said, standing up and walking  
over to the cave entrance. "People never think about the people who are left  
alone. Maybe they need company."  
"That's true. See... I knew you aren't just a geek. I'll always keep you company if  
you need it..."  
"Promise?" Yamato held out his pinky finger.  
"Well, I do if you do." Koushirou held up his pinky and they made the  
ever-famous "pinky-swear" promise. "Either way, we'll always find company in  
the stars, right?" Yamato asked, looking straight into Koushirou's eyes.  
"Must mostly eachother."  
  
***  
Stars are brighter   
In a desert sky   
No need to wonder   
Or justify   
Where this will lead   
I wear your locket   
Our picture's inside   
Inscription says, "The joy's in the ride"   
And I believe   
Something so sacred   
Is something worth this kind of fight   
Cause love knows no patience   
You can't please everyone all the time  
  
***  
"Yamato, I do believe we are two outcasts on a mission..." Koushirou said in a  
matter-of-factly tone.  
"I have a feeling you don't mean the crests..."  
"You're brighter then I thought."  
"You mean the mission is to find ourselves through eachother, right?" Koushirou  
nodded and looked at the star, glancing at Yamato. "Whether romantically or just  
friends, we're in this whole thing together, and I'm glad I'm in this with you..."  
  
***  
So rare   
So sweet   
Together baby   
We can be free  
  
***  
  
"Sure, Koushirou, but this still doesn't give you permision to use my hair gel,"  
Yamato said with a silly grin on his face.   
"It's a little too late for that anyway..."  
"Hey! That's expensive stuff to enhance my groovy spikes! You get your own  
natural Ishida hair!!" Yamato roared. Koushirou laughed.  
"I'm just kidding!"  
  
***  
  
and it's true colours gonna shine through someday, if we let, this,  
let this dark horse run...  
  
***  
  
GWEE~! Strange!! Please read and review ^_^; I'll give you a cookie and I'll take  
you to see my assasination of Bush! Right, Sandiya-chan? ^_~ I tried my  
hardest to make them in-character... hard X_x;  
  
Okay, I've figured it out, and I shall do a song fic about the following couples...  
  
"Stand By Me" - Ben E. Kind (Joumi)  
"Miss You" - Westlike (Koumiya)  
"Chained To You" - Savage Garden (Yamasora)  
"Honesty" - Billy Joel (Wallako) 


End file.
